Xanis
Xanis is a Ta-Matoran with unknown backgrounds. He has no recorded occupation or residence. He is known for his short temper and fear of being lost. In Randamonium! Randamonium! Beginnings Most of Xanis's past is unknown. He never did anything significant; he mostly sat at home watching TV. However, all this changed when one day he was sent to Randamonium!, an alternate dimension. He was first greeted by two Attendants named Philbert and Gilbert who accidentally blew the Matoran all the way to the desert where he met Katayru, Billy, and even Dokuma. The newly formed trio found themselves on an adventure back to the Brown Room. Along the way they were aided (And hindered) by a number of characters. When they finally arrived at the Brown Room, Xanis found himself a floating head after aliens zapped him. Phil was able to fix the matoran, but Xanis now thought he was the Dark Knight himself, Batman. Once again, Xanis was fixed, but THIS time he spoke backwards. This was fixed after a wandering Metrukuta, who happened to be a Backards-Talker Doctor, found his way into the Brown Room. Zombies and Mr. Magicpants Xanis's first real battle happened when a horde of zombies attacked the Brown Room. The zombies were led by a wizard named Mr. Magicpants. It is unknown why they targeted Xanis and his friends, however, it is known that he was hired by a mystery villain whose plan is yet unknown. The zombie curse was soon broken after Mr. Magicpants was abducted by aliens. The City Right after the confrontation with Magicpants: Xanis, Katayru, Billy, Larry, and Gilbie were Randomoized to a city. Xanis and Katayru found themselves separated from everyone else soon after they arrived. Xanis's fear of being lost soon kicked in at this time and Katayru had to drag him until they encountered a con-artist who seemed to be carrying Billy's burger. They were soon interrupted after they were surrounded by a swarm of Gnats. After a mysterious accident left a hole in the ground, the group had to make a quick decision to jump down into the newly formed exit. As soon as Xanis and Katayru landed, they found themselves in a pit of Pohuakis. They exited the pit and continued on their way through the cave. As they walked an assassin "killed" Katayru yet Xanis continued on knowing that if he stayed, he would surely meet the same demise. Now alone, Xanis continued his adventure. He encountered two Matoran who were tossing Billy's burger around. After a quick Randomization Xanis found himself outside the city, Billy's burger in hand. A group of Gnats flew overhead carrying Billy's body, and Xanis quickly followed. On his way a still alive Katayru dug through the earth. After a brief reintroduction they followed Xanis's original trail and ended up in the Lava Fields. "It" Xanis and Katayru were on their way to the tower they saw the Gnats fly into, however, they were stopped by "It". It was a flaming-headed creature who seemed to know too much. It told Xanis and Katayru about Malinda, another hired henchman of the mystery villain, who had the same goal as her predecessor Mr. Magicpants. Other new news came when It told them they had powers. After a humiliating training exersise, Xanis learned that he had the power to fire lasers from his hands (For other powers, check the Powers section on this page). In the battle against Malinda and Mr. Magicpants, who had returned in a much more bulked up and tough body after being abducted, Xanis and Katayru held them off until they were Randomised to snowy desert. Malinda's base was blown up with ice (which is highly explosive in Randamonium!.), and the mystery villlain was rrevealed to be Philbert. In Paper Cuts Xanis found his way into a group of interesting Matoran who's goals were not very clear. However, shortly after his arrival, the Matoran slowly started to disappear one-by-one. He decided to search for them, after 3 days of finding nothing he snapped and took refuge in a tree located in the backyard of a yellow and black Matoran. Xanis met Naro and the two were teleported to a new world. Other Adventures In Heroes Xanis woke up one day to find himself in a grassy field. He had no memory of past events, he didn't even know his name. A character appeared before him calling itself Mr. Wuggums. Events after this are unknown, but it is known that he took a tour in a building where Nuparurocks attained his powers. In bioDEAD Xanis and Katayru were adventuring across an island located in an alternate Matoran universe when they were infected with a zombie virus. The continued their shenanigans even though they were now undead. In XD Comics Xanis first appeared in his Xaniskit 2.0 form and went to change into XD Kit form. We then see him talking to Sylux as Sy goes to the asylum to thank the person who gave his body for him. Powers Xanis has a great variety of super-powers. It is unknown how he attained these powers. Known Powers *Half Invisibility- Allows Xanis to make half of his body invisible. *Glow in the Dark- Allows Xanis to glow when light is scarce. *Reverse Mind Reading- Instead of reading other's thoughts, Xanis's thoughts are projected out of his head. *Floating- Allows Xanis to float a few inches off of the ground. *Laser Hands- Xanis can fire super-heated lasers from his hands. *Limited Shapeshifting- Xanis can transform his body into shapes such as radios, televisions, and megaphones. *Duplication- Allows Xanis to create copies of himself. This ability was lost when it manifested itself into Mr.Wuggums. Possible Insanity On many occasions Xanis has shown signs of insanity, usually when he is left alone or is afraid. Xaniskit Main article: Xaniskit Xanis is also well known for being the creator of Xaniskit, a sprite kit which is known for its face expressions and extensive range of body parts. =External Links= BZPower Profile Page Category:Comic Characters Category:Comic Makers Category:Spriters